The Cake Debacle
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Harry's first birthday with his parents, he becomes sick from eating to much cake, and the family just enjoys spending the day together as a family


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Authors Note:

School: Hogwarts

Year: (stand-in) Year 2

This story was written for IWSC.

Theme: Dittany which means healing, mentally, emotional and physically and also injury- this is interpreted in my story by Harry over-eating, and becoming sick after having too much birthday cake, and Lily giving him a potion to ease his stomach ache.

Main Prompt: [Event] - First bout of accidental magic - any pre hogwarts age

Additional Prompts:

[Emotion] - Trust

[Object] - A Potion

Special Rule and Link: The Hogwarts team have linked their stories using the special rule which is the flower language of Dittany, meaning birth. For this reason all our stories are linked by Harry's birthday. We have chosen to link the stories by having a look at this important day in Harry's life from his actual birth, following each significant event in his life, and how Harry develops into the person he is at the end of his life. Some of these are just birthday's where his life changed, and some include the birth of his children and his grandchildren, pulling the stories together, and focusing on his birth.

Word Count: 2604

Title: The Cake Debacle

* * *

It was overcast at the Potter house, and nobody would have expected that they were busy preparing for a very special day. Harry Potter was turning one.

"Honey, would you pass me the flour, please?" Lily asked from where she stood in the kitchen, an enormous mixing bowl in front of her.

James grabbed the flour while simultaneously trying to keep an eye on the toddler who had recently learnt to walk. Surprisingly, he could get up to a lot more mischief now, even if your eyes weren't on him for a second. Little Harry was an inquisitive child and loved exploring every inch of the house. They had him in a playpen in the lounge, and he was trying to pull off the next great escape, it was clear he took after his daddy in that way.

They were rushing around—trying to keep the little rascal in one piece—planning for their darlings special birthday party. They had invited only a few of their closest friends; the Marauders. Lily put the Snitch-themed cake in the oven to cook, and then showered baby Harry with kisses and cuddles, his face now covered in red lipstick. Harry giggled with delight, holding out his arms, begging to be picked him up.

She put Harry on her hip, and James set the oven timer. Lily walked around, putting up decorations, moving breakables, and getting all of Harry's presents, while the small child snuggled in her arms. Lily couldn't stop her cooing and kisses, he was the one bright point in a dark and troubled world.

Watching Harry laughing made James so happy, he was innocent and untainted by the outside world. He never would have planned to have a child during these uncertain times, and when he had heard he was going to become a dad, he was freaking out. This time last year he was in a panic, telling Sirius that he wasn't good enough to be a father, that he would fail them and Lily would leave when she realised how hopeless he was. This was why he trusted his friends, Remus and Sirius had been the ones to show him that he could do this!

Taking a look around, it was clear the house had a small child; family photos were on display, but out of reach. There was one picture from the day he was born resting in the centre of the mantelpiece, where he was nestled in James's arms, when he saw those emerald green eyes meet his own, his little hands grasping his finger. It made it all okay, he had been scared about bonding with his baby, but when that happened, he knew his worry was unfounded.

They finally sat down, waiting for their guests, a crackling fire in the hearth. It was cosy, almost like winter with the weather outside. Harry snuggled on his mother's knee, the faint smell of lavender from her hair mingled with the distinct woodsy pine smell of the turf fire. It was cosy and safe.

The doorbell rang, and Lily jumped. She knew it was irrational, and she knew Sirius and Remus were coming round, but every knock sent her reeling these days. If it wasn't an attack, it was news of an attack; that was why each knock made her panic. James was the one that answered the door, and as soon as he opened it, there was a roll of thunder.

"Come in, come in," James urged them, embracing his friends.

The rain clouds covered the sky in gray, reflecting the dismal and hopelessness of the outside world. There was a flash of light, and the heavens opened as the rain started to pour down in sheets. Sirius and Remus hurried out of the wet outside, and into the cottage.

"This is why we can't have a picnic, James!" Lily laughed.

"But Harry loves playing outside in the flower beds! There are things we can do to keep outside nice and clear," he suggested with a smile.

"No overuse of magic, we are in hiding, James."

It was something they hadn't spoken of all day, the aim was to focus completely on Harry. Even mentioning the war changed the atmosphere. The weather around them reflected their internal storm of turbulent emotions. The Potters' struggled to sleep at night, knowing that Voldemort could find them since he heard about the prophecy that is.

Their only comfort was the trust that they had in their friends, and that everyone would assume that Sirius held their secret; it was the perfect decoy.

"Where is the birthday boy?" Sirius queried looking around in pretend curiosity. "He is officially bigger than a pygmy puff," he added with a wink at James.

Harry giggled happily, no longer sedate and cuddling, but bouncing up and down on his mother's lap.

"Siwius," he babbled, reaching up with his chubby arms.

Lily put Harry down and went to finish the cake, and he instantly wobbled over to his favourite person; Uncle Siri. When Sirius transformed, instead of being frightened of the huge black dog, they were soon playing their favourite game; 'Padfoot horsey'. Sirius had transformed into a giant shaggy dog, and he towered over Harry, who was completely unafraid.

"Doggy," Harry said.

James and Remus chuckled at the interaction, and Harry desperately scrambling to climb up on the enormous dogs back. Remus helped, and the dog trotted around the cottage with Harry feeling like a prince on the back of his noble steed. Harry was giggling cheerfully as they bounded through the small cottage. Remus making sure that Harry didn't fall off and hurt himself. Harry snuggled into Sirius's neck, feeling the black fur against his little chubby cheeks. Harry followed his Uncle Siri like a little shadow. It was clear that they were incredibly close.

It was soon time for presents, and Lily sat Harry down on the floor, James holding the camera to take photos as he opened them. He got a black stuffed dog from Sirius, as well as a couple of onesies. Harry was pulling the wrapping off a toy broomstick from his parents, and he let out a shriek of delight.

Harry clambered onto the broomstick instantly, and he was soon flying around the small cottage, his little toes skimming the carpet. James and Lily ran after him, for a brief minute, everything else was forgotten as if the war wasn't happening at all. Sirius took a picture of the family, and as soon as they caught the toddler, they took the broom from him.

"No more flying in the house, Harry," Lily said, laughing.

Harry started pouting and looked dangerously close to tears, but James prevented a tantrum as he picked up Harry, swinging him around.

"Hey look, more presents," he reminded Harry excitedly, pointing to the packages on the floor.

Peter handed the small boy a gift, wrapped haphazardly in a newspaper, almost like it was an afterthought. When Harry opened it, it was a hardcover book filled with moving pictures, Harry looked through but got bored of it quickly. The Potter's felt the worry and the tension leaving as they watched Harry rip away the wrapping paper.

After all the presents had been opened Harry had a new toy broomstick, a bunch of stuffed animals, a toddler book and a couple of pieces of clothing that was discarded as soon as he saw what it was. Harry was soon engrossed in his new gifts, the excitement of unwrapping was finally over. Lily sighed as she watched him play with the stuffed animals, but his eyes kept wandering over to the forbidden broomstick.

The oven timer chimed, which gave Lily a fright at first. They went and decorated the cake together. Harry helped, which mostly involved sneaking a lot of icing when his mum wasn't looking. Lily needed to keep busy, it helped her to stay focused on the joy of the day, and keep her mind from wandering to the dark world outside. When the cake was finally decorated, the adults stole a few moments to catch up. Sometimes you just need a bit of grown-up talk.

Harry left unsupervised was not a smart plan, even if he was in his playpen. Remus has magically reinforced it, but it wasn't enough for this little tyke. He saw the golden, gleaming cake, it looked delicious. He wanted more of the sugary icing that he had enjoyed so much.

Lily had said: _'It's meant to be a symbol of hope for a good future; that it will all work out in the end.' _

"I mean, and also me being the best Quidditch Player that Hogwarts had ever seen," James added as if nobody was aware of this already.

"What? You played Quidditch? NEVER!" Remus said, rolling his eyes at him.

"Still showing off, hey?" Sirius queried. "What about me? Harry is the godchild of the single best Beater in Britain."

Lily loved moments like this, the stress had rolled off of her once the party had really begun. It had been such a long time since their friends had all been together, and happy! She couldn't help smiling and laughing along with their antics. She only wished that this was their every day, but tomorrow they would have to focus on the outside world and all that darkness. She had to believe that this would be the first of many happy birthdays they spent with her baby boy.

The Snitch cake was standing on the table, candles ready to be lit so that Harry could blow them out and make his first birthday wish. Harry soon got bored with playing with his toys, and decided he wanted more of the yummy looking cake; Mommy did say the cake was his, after all.

Baby Harry was looking at the cake, wondering how he could reach it. He frowned at the gate when it wouldn't open. Shouting out didn't get his parents' attention as they laughed at Uncle Siri. Eventually, he shouted at the gate, and it obeyed, soon he was waddling his way over to the table, and trying to reach the cake, but the table was too high. His Mommy was busy talking, and so was Daddy. He remembered how the gate opened for him, so he ordered a piece of cake to float towards him. Filled with such a child-like expectation, he sat down next to the table and waited. He giggled and clapped as sure enough soon he had a slice of cake the size of his head. Harry smiled and dug into the piece of cake. There wasn't any left by the time the adults turned and watch the toddler levitate yet another piece of birthday cake, his face was covered in frosting.

"Harry!" James exclaimed. "Your first bit of magic!"

Sirius had missed the first levitation with the camera, but that didn't stop them taking picture after picture of the little boy stuffing his face with the second slice. His hands were covered in gold icing and chocolate cake, and he had his chocolate covered fingers in his mouth.

"Oh, Harry," Lily half laughed, half cried. "How much have you eaten?"

Harry giggled and clapped, pieces of sponge and icing flying everywhere.

As the adults all fussed over Harry, who really had no idea he had done anything special. Baby's first accidental magic was a big deal—it proved he would definitely attend Hogwarts. For the moment all that mattered was that moment of pure bliss.

"You are such a clever boy!" Lily gushed, forgetting all about the vast quantities of cake the child had gorged.

"Did you see how the cake floated?" Sirius commented, a proud smile on his face.

"He got out of the playpen," Remus commented, "that would take some doing."

Lily couldn't even scold him for it, watching him eat cake with his chubby hands and getting it all over his face and clothes. She was so pleased her child showed the same power as she had, and so early on. Sirius was sure it was a sign that he would be a powerful wizard someday.

"Watch, I bet he'll end up marrying a Slytherin someday," Lily said cheekily. "Maybe he will be a Slytherin, the sneaky little thing," she gushed at the smiling baby who was now in her arms, and far away from the cake.

"Over my dead body," James objected.

"There's nothing wrong with a Slytherin," Remus said. "Very good at pranking, I would imagine." He grinned.

"Harry will be a Gryffindor, just like his daddy, and he will marry a sweet Gryffindor like his mummy!" James insisted. "Not an evil Slytherin."

"I never said he was evil," she said indignantly to her husband.

The bunch of adults sang _'Happy Birthday'_ to Harry, over the destroyed remains Lily's carefully decorated cake. Everyone grabbed themselves a fork and tucked into the remnants. Lily had always been good at baking, and this was one occasion where she had really surpassed herself.

In all the excitement she had forgotten to check how Harry was, after all, he had eaten a lot of cake. Initially, he seemed fine, running around and acting like his regular charming self. Lily made everyone a steaming hot cup of coffee. "To trust, friendship and happiness!" she insisted.

The rest echoing along behind her, all except Peter, who nervously sipped at his hot coffee. While the rest were fine, but he coughed on it, spitting a mouthful back out again.

"Okay there, Wormtail?" Sirius asked.

Peter just nodded wordlessly. Harry waddled over to Peter, holding out his arms for the man to pick him up.

"Up!" Harry insisted.

"Uhm, I . . . err . . ." Peter shuttered in response, looking at Lily as if to save him.

"Oh, pick him up, Peter," James muttered when Harry started pouting. "You're not going to break him." He smiled.

As soon as Harry was in Peter's arms, his face turned green, and he started fussing. Lily didn't have time to get it before Harry puked all over Peter. Peter held Harry towards Lily at arm's length, holding his breath and look of nausea on his face.

Lily and went to clean him off in the bathroom. The poor child was green, and it was clear that it would happen again unless Lily did something quickly. Lily went to find a potion in the cabinet, something she knew would ease the pain in his stomach, and more importantly, stop him from throwing up again. Lily had made a batch of child-friendly potions; they tasted like strawberries, and they were far more delicate on tiny tummies.

Harry, who was tired and whiny, refused to take the sparkling, bubbly, pink potion. It took a lot of consoling and mothering. He was snuggled into her chest, wrapped up in a powder blue blanket. They were in Lily's bed under a thick duvet, she rocked the tiny tyke in her arms until he was content enough to accept a little magical help. It wasn't until he had taken the potion that he was able to fall into a peaceful sleep.

Harry was safe, happy, and his tummy would soon be healed. Lily sat with the sleeping child, and James went around cleaning the house off wrapping paper and cake smudges.

"This is the best thing that's ever happened to me," Lily whispered to the sleeping child in her arms, holding him close.

"Really?" James retorted. "I thought it was me!"

Lily smiled, shaking her head. "You don't compare to this little guy!"

"Thanks to me, you have little Harry and me for many more perfect birthdays."


End file.
